Notice Me!
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: Canada is tired of no one noticing him. Especially the one he loves At least in that way . So he decides to ask France for a little help on how to be noticed. /IN THAT WAY./


**Following my attempt at angst, this is my attempt at fluff.  
****Beta-ed by Elepaio.  
****Pairing: Prussia / Canada  
****Summary: Canada is tired of no one noticing him. Especially the one he loves (At least in that way). So he decides to ask France for a little help on how to be noticed. **_**In that way**_**.**

* * *

Why was he doing this? Why?

Oh yeah. He was invisible. Or at least translucent.

Canada sipped from the glass before him, the red liquid as dark as blood. He sat on a patio with France across from him, talking on and on in French.

"Papa?" he asked quietly, eyes averted, blushing lightly.

"Oui, mon cher?" France said, leaning close. One of the few who knew and REMEMBERED Canada's existence.

Ah, Canada was so adorable like that, blushing, plushie held close.

"I, um, need your help…" Canada was redder now, not facing his papa. It was hard to ask this. He was supposed to be the innocent one who just did think of these things.

"Oui?" France resisted the temptation to grope the younger nation. Canada looked like he was serious… No matter how adorable he looked.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Mon cher, I would never abuse your trust in that way."

Canada didn't say anything yet, arms wrapped around his belly and the plushie.

"I need- I need- I want-" Stutter, stutter, oh! Canada berated himself, blushing more. His eyes squeezed shut as he rushed through his words before he lost the nerve.

"I-NEED-YOUR-HELP-TO-GET-PRUSSIA-TO-NOTICE-ME-YOU-KNOW-LIKE-SEDUCING-HIM!" It came out louder and faster then he intended, hiding behind the bear.

France… did not understand it.

"Excusez-moi, mon cher, what was that?"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Canada was beet red by this time, "I need help, um, to, um…" His voice was muffled, head in the plushie. "Seduce Prussia or something… Like that."

France stared for a second or two, comprehending what the former colony was saying. Then his face broke out into a great smile, a rose somehow finding its way into his hand.

"Ah, amoure!" He said, waving the rose in the air, speaking as if an auditorium full of listeners was hanging on his every word. Canada cringed—his voice was too loud. "I knew your French blood would come out in time. You could not refuse my side for long, mon ch-"

"Quiet!!" Canada whimpered, eyes just barely peeking out over his plushie. "Not so loud… I'm right here…"

France had no idea how Canada could need his help. So seductive, so adorable looking, why would he need advice from France?

"Does he know you exist?"

"Oui…"

"Does he visit you?"

"Oui, for syrup." That was all. He just kept showing up, demanding more maple syrup. Always. And then he talked. Prussia being Prussia, he was blissfully unaware of how Canada pined for him.

France thought. Then he smiled.

"Will he be returning soon?"

"Ah, oui…" Canada nodded, noting the estimated time between each of Prussia's visits. Around four, five days… So maybe a day from now?

France smiled, the utter pervyness of it lost to the rather innocent nation.

"What is the… _desired_ result?" He leaned in, taking a drink and keeping his eyes on the other blonde.

The mumble spoken from behind the bear couldn't be heard by France. "What?"

"Papa, it's embarrassing…" Canada whined, blue eyes looking over at the perverted nation.

"Mon cher, if moi intends to help you, I need to know what you want." France was having fun with this.

"I want… want…" Deep breath. "Iwannahavesexwithhim."

France could not believe his ears. Sweet, little Canada. Well, then again, Canada WAS French.

"What exactly does Prussia like?" France asked finally, the smile starting to seem more serious then pervy. Slightly. Okay, it was an optical illusion.

"I don't know… You should know…" Canada muttered, now not making eye contact. "You're friends with him, you know, the Bad Touch Trio."

"Not really. He doesn't talk about it to us that often. More about how awesome he is." Yes, that's Prussia, through and through.

The words tumbled out of Canada's mouth now, a little louder and slower than the normal.

"Cute bottoms, you know what I mean don't make me clarify, who can also be sexy, naughty under the exterior, kinky, and not too awesome as to offset him."

Except for the "kinky" part, Canada fit the bill. France rubbed his upper lip with a smile. This was going to be _**fun!**_

"Alright, mon cher, you can count on me!"

* * *

Canada could not believe what he was wearing.

And France told him not to take it off. And instructed him in other areas as to what he was and was not allowed to do.

Canada forced trepidation from his mind. If it seduced Prussia, then anything was worth it.

Almost done, he thought, watching the pancakes. Almost done, almost done, almost done.

"Canada!!!!! The awesome me is here!!"

Canada huffed quietly, moving pans and bowls around.

"In a little while, okay, eh?" He called back, flipping the golden-brown disks to the plate in his other arm and clicking off the stove. Moving a few pans with one arm, he finally made his way out with the plate of five pancakes in his arms.

He set the plate on the kitchen table, finally getting to the very much pounded on door. On his way, he picked the plushie up and held it close to his belly.

"You don't have to kill it." He sighed, opening the door. That's the most exercise it had gotten for a while.

"I'm out of sy-" Prussia stopped in midword, staring at Canada's rather… _revealing_ clothes.

Shorts that barely covered his ass and a little of his thigh (showing a _nice_ amount of leg and leaving little to the imagination), a shirt that left most of his belly exposed, with a button up neck that was currently undone. Both articles were fringed appealingly with lace. They were a creamy brown, contrasting with his very fair skin and blonde hair. His glasses were halfway down his face, and he was barefoot.

Self-conscious, Canada blushed and tried to pull his shorts down. Too high, much too high… What was Papa _thinking_?!

Prussia swallowed, putting his utmost effort into fighting back a blush. He was too awesome to blush. Right?

"Ah- Um…" The awesome him was _stuttering_ now?!

"I'm out of maple syrup. And I want pancakes." He could smell them. Canada loved pancakes. Everyone knew that.

"Okay." Canada nodded, pulling the bear close for support. He _could _go through with this. "But I'm eating mine first."

Prussia nodded. He could wait. It was Canada, after all.

Said nation turned, walking briskly away. Anything to get out of his _embarrassing_ situation.

He didn't know that it gave Prussia a very good view.

Prussia was blushing now—Canada was undoubtedly attractive. But the blonde didn't think of him that way, so he suppressed the thought before he could get ideas.

_Eat your delicious pancakes in front of him~_ France's words rang in Canada's head, the instructions to seduce Prussia. _And use lots of syrup._

_Papa, that makes it all so messy! I'll get it all over myself._

_Exactly~_

Canada didn't get how that was supposed to help, but if France said it would, he'd give it a try.

Prussia could swear he used two bottles of syrup on those pancakes. They were drowning in the golden maple liquid, messy and dripping and looking really, really, good.

Canada also loved maple syrup.

Knife and fork went to work, cutting off a bite and pushing it into the awaiting mouth. It dripped and shone in the light, just barely NOT dripping on Canada's lap.

Prussia put all his effort on not admitting the effect this little thing had on him.

He was failing miserably.

A second bite. Okay, now that the shock was wearing off, Prussia could stand some of-

On the third bite, a little bigger than the first two, some syrup stuck on his lip. A pink, innocent tongue flicked out to catch the teasing delight. Prussia couldn't help but think of all the wonderful OTHER things that tongue could do.

_NO, DAMMIT! _Prussia bit his tongue, the sensation keeping him in check – For now. _Innocent Canada. Innocent. He would not molest little innocent Canada._

Oh, but he looked so good, eating those pancakes of his, in that little almost shouta outfit, blushing every single time he met Prussia's scarlet, predatory eyes-

_DAMMIT, NO!_ The rational side of the silverette's mind was doing everything to keep the rest of him in check. _Think non-sexy thoughts. Think non-alluring thoughts. Think of… of France in a tutu._

That worked. Extremely well.

He could now watch Canada, blissfully unaroused, seeing him-

_OH, MIEN GOTT!!_

Canada got some on his fingers and set both fork and knife down, lapping up the liquid like a cute little kitten.

_Oh, please Gott, get it over with, I can't take too much more of this-_

Okay, he cleaned his fingers off.

Canada noted, with some concern, that Prussia was fidgeting and blushing. In all his time with the silverette, he'd never seen Prussia blush. And where were the usual declarations of awesomeness?

_If he's really, really, really quest, it's working._

_I hope so, Papa…_

Canada almost thought to start eating the pancake part of his meal, but since his knife and fork were already put down he didn't want to pick them up again…

Prussia glanced over at Canada, self-control almost snapping in half at the sight.

_OH SHI-_

Canada coated his fingers – Almost all of his fingers – with the syrup, licking the dripping sweetness with a shy tongue and sucking the tips.

Canada was really happy. He loved maple syrup.

A appreciative purr made its way out of his throat, while he himself was all sticky. He didn't care though.

For Prussia, that was the final straw. He stood up, scarlet eyes predatory and dangerous.

Canada suddenly noticed, freezing mid-lick, staring with wide eyes.

"Eh?" He asked, almost scared.

"You answer the door wearing _that_ outfit…" Prussia growled, one hand on the table. Slowly, he made his way around to the adorable, blushing nation. "You let your guest in to watch you…" Canada didn't dare look away. Heck, he didn't dare MOVE. "And then you eat those pancakes with all of _that_…"

Prussia swatted away Canada's hands from his face. The blonde gave the slightest yelp which was silenced as the silverette's hands seized his face and tipped it upwards.

"You-"

Prussia silenced himself, mouth covering Canada's own.

Canada went red, blissfully ecstatic, yet extremely confused and embarrassed. He _really _didn't know what had done… But it worked…

Prussia's tongue flicked over his lips. Complying, Canada's parted them and allowed Prussia to invade his mouth.

Canada tastes like maple, Prussia thought.

A minute, or two, or three, or maybe none, or maybe days, passed before the nations pulled apart, gasping for air.

Prussia came to his senses, pulling away in slight horror. He just _molested_ his _friend_!! What was Canada going to think of him now?

His apparent answer was to wrap his thin arms around Prussia's waist, burying his face in the silverette's belly.

"I love you." Canada's voice was muffled, being said into Prussia's lower belly. Wait, his lower belly.

Beet-red, Prussia pushed the Canadian away, making sure he didn't feel- Oh crap, Canada was _CRYING_ now!!

"I'm sorry…" Canada whimpered, looking so vulnerable, so weak. "I'm sorry…"

Oh, he snapped it. Prussia snapped his chance. How was he going to explain why he had pushed him away?

"What were you doing?" Prussia decided to skip that part.

"I wanted to seduce you." Canada was hiding, legs drawn up to his chest. "I even went to France for help!"

Oooh, that would explain a_LOT_.

"Seduce me?" Prussia was confused. Why would Canada need to seduce him?

"I wanted you to- to _notice_ me, Prussia!" Tears stained Canada's face. "No one knows I exist, and the ones that _do_ are few in number." Sniffle. Prussia's heart was wrenching. "And no one wants me because I'm _me_ and- and-"

Sobbing now. The albino was at a loss for what to do— he wasn't exactly an expert at comforting! That was West's job with Italy!

"And I _**love**_ you, Prussia, but you wouldn't ever notice me in that way because I'm so undesirable and-"

Prussia's hand suddenly shot out to cover Canada's mouth, silencing the tumble of words.

"Wait." His voice was utterly incredulous, the silverette staring. "You say you're so undesirable?!"

Didn't the blonde _notice_ that every time he came over, he fought the urge to jump him? That every second in Canada's presence make him crazy? That his heart jumped with every word and that-

That-

"**You seriously can't tell how sexy you are?**" The words spilled out of Prussia's mouth before he could stop them. Restraint was never one of his strong points.

…

EVER.

"I'm not!" Canada tried to wail from behind the fingers. "There's only person who desires me – France – _AND HE'LL JUMP ANYTHING WITH A PULSE_!!"

Apparently, Canada _was_ able to raise his voice.

Prussia stared, utterly incredulous, at the shy nation. He. Seriously. Didn't. Notice. That was not possible.

"Canada, Canada, Canada…" He whispered, slowly taking his hand away to cup the blonde's face. "I see you. I notice you."

The gleam in his eyes was back, softer this time, and melting. "And I'll be damned if I don't love you, either."

Again, he leaned in to steal Canada's chaste lips, demanding entry, pulling the smaller nation up with him when he decided to stand again.

Canada blushed bright red at what he felt pressing into his side, oh, was he _scarlet_!

"And heaven be damned if I'm not seduced."

And with those words, Prussia scooped Canada in his arms, smirked, and made his way (Lips now stubbornly pressed against Canada's own, pushing and nibbling) to the bedroom.

* * *

**- What would I need to do to coax a few reviews from you people out there? -**


End file.
